The Holiday
by The Smoose
Summary: Grissom is ordered to take a vacation while Sara's on hers. Strangely, they end up staying in the same hotel in Hawaii.
1. Chapter 1

The Holiday

I was just sitting in bed thinking about this story and thought, why the hell not? Here we go then!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI. Not even the DVD's. Sobs quietly into the pillow

Chapter 1

"Cath, can you come here for a sec?" Gil said as the blonde woman walked past his office door.

She came in and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, as you know Sara's on vacation as of tomorrow for 10 days." He began, taking his glasses off and placing them on the desk. "I've just come from a meeting with Ecklie and he's told me that I've clocked up too much overtime so I have to take a week off. I'll be gone in three days for a week. You'll be acting supervisor while I'm gone. That ok?" he finished.

"Yeah sure, so you'll be off for the same amount of time as Sara? Where you planning on going? If you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"Hawaii, a nice hotel in the city." He replied.

"Hawaii? Huh. Isn't that where Sara's going?" Catherine asked before she exited his office, leaving him confused.

* * *

Three days later, Gil Grissom was sat on a plane bound for Hawaii. The journey took little over an hour and before he knew it, the plane had touched down in the airport. Once he'd collected his bags, he made his way to the taxi rank and on to the hotel. He got to his hotel room and flopped down onto the bed. It was getting late so he decided to turn in for the day.

* * *

He awoke the next morning refreshed. He got dressed and made his way to the breakfast bar in the hotel. 

He entered and saw quite a few people mulling around the bar. He strode over to the food, but something, or rather someone caught his eye, sitting down at a table near him.

She was wearing a yellow tank top and a thin white skirt showing her long legs and sandals with her sunglasses in her hair while she drank her orange juice and read a magazine. It was Sara.

Grissom grabbed some toast and without thinking, made his way over to the table. She was about to take another sip of juice when he asked "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

She recognised his voice and nearly choked on the juice. She looked up at him, just to make sure. It was Grissom. She could feel the heat beginning to rise in her cheeks. Man did he look hot. He was wearing long, deep blue shorts that showed his sexy legs and a _really _tight vest top, showing his muscular arms. He'd been going to the gym regularly with Brass and it showed. For an older man, he had an adequately defined chest and abdominal area.

"Grissom?" she asked.

"It's me." He said, bringing back the memory of when she'd first moved to Vegas. "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, sure. What're you doing here?" Sara asked as she laid down her magazine.

Grissom sat down, took a bite of toast and said "Ecklie. He said I've been doing too much overtime so he gave me a week's paid vacation. You staying in this hotel too?" he asked her, and then he thought 'why else would she be here dumbass?'

"Yeah, room 217." She said.

"We're on the same floor, I'm in 256. Are you staying here the rest of the week too?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's nice isn't it?" she replied.

"Mmm." He said, taking another bite of toast. "You had and breakfast?"

"Uh, no. the hotel food goes straight through me. I was just gonna finish this drink then go to a café or something, you wanna join me?" she said, crossing her legs and accidentally-on-purpose brushing against his leg. She was pleasantly surprised to find that his legs were not that hairy.

Gil's head was screaming 'Hell Yes!' but he managed to toe this down to a simple "Yeah. This toast didn't fill the gap at all."

She smiled, finished her drink and they stood up. They made their way out of the hotel and into the town.

* * *

"You know Griss, you've got a damn nice body, I'm serious," she said as his head snapped to look at her. "Look at all the women looking at you. You should wear tight clothing more often, no wait; you'd probably distract all the females in the lab, maybe even some of the males." She laughed, but she was right, nearly every woman who walked past them was turning to look at Grissom's butt. 

"Uh…thanks Sara." His heart was pounding in his chest. Sara had just complimented his physique. "You've got a nice body too. You should show off your legs more often." Two can play at this game. She blushed and turned to look at the sea view.

* * *

They stopped at a small café near the sea and Sara went to get them drinks. She returned a short while later with a sullen face. 

"What's wrong?" Gil asked her.

"The guy at the till keeps flirting with me. I came in here yesterday and he wouldn't leave me alone, kept giving me free refills. I told him I wasn't interested but he just kept doing it." She sat down next to Gil.

"Do you want me to talk to him? I'll ruff him up with my new muscles if you want." He said, making her laugh.

"No, its fine. He'll get tired soon enough."

"Maybe he'll stop when he sees you're here with me." He said without thinking.

To his surprise, Sara nodded and smiled. They ordered their food and talked while they ate.

* * *

"Um…do you have any plans for this evening?" he asked her as they headed out of the café. 

She turned to look at him and said "Not really, I was just gonna hang about by the pool." She wanted to add "and think of how much I wanted you there with me" but she didn't. "Why?"

Grissom rubbed the back of his neck nervously and cleared his throat. "Well I was just wondering…if you're not busy…I wondered if you'd want to go for a walk on the beach this evening and watch the sun go down…if you're not busy that is." He felt like a teenager asking a girl out for the first time.

Sara smiled and said "Gil Grissom, are you asking me out?" he blushed and was about to speak when she cut him off "I'd love to. What time?"

He smiled, relieved and said "Um, I'll pick you up about 8 o'clock? Room 217 right?"

Still smiling, she nodded and they walked back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil checked his watch to see that the time was 7:50pm. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room and along the corridor to Sara's. He found it quickly because he was walking pretty fast. He took another deep breath, raised his fist and knocked on the door.

He heard her call for him to come in so he turned the handle and opened the door. Her room was similar to his but with a different view from the window. He walked over to the window and looked out. From his window, he could see the town but from Sara's he could see the beach opposite the hotel. The sea stretched out for miles and the sun was just starting to go down.

"Nice view huh?" he turned as she came out of the bathroom and he definitely agreed. Sara was wearing a white bikini top showing her shoulders and belly and the same white skirt. Grissom was wearing the same top as that morning with an open shirt and a pair of tight black Levi's. He looked her up and down and nodded which made her laugh. She looked at his jeans and frowned. "Aww, what's with the jeans Griss? No one can see your legs now." She said.

He blushed and said "It should get cold when the sun goes down, even if it's boiling now. Have you had any dinner?"

"No, I thought we could eat on the beach, I made us a picnic." She said, lifting a hamper from behind the bed.

He smiled, took the hamper from her and offered her his arm saying "Shall we go then?"

She smiled back at him and took his arm. He led her out of her room, down to the lobby and out of the door.

They walked down the road to the beach, talking about this and that. Sara had let go of Grissom's arm, thinking it was going to scare him off if she held on, but he shocked her by grabbing her hand. As they walked, Sara moved closer to him so they were shoulder to shoulder as well as hand in hand.

They reached the beach and Gil sat down and took his trainers off so he was now barefoot. Sara sat beside him and did the same. They put their shoes in the hamper and started walking again along the shore line. The beach was lit with torches here and there and there were some couples dotted about on the sand.

Sara and Grissom reached a part of the beach that had the best view of the sun. Sara opened the hamper and pulled out a blanket. "We don't want to get sand on that butt of yours do we? All the girls would be running after you to slap it off." She winked at him and sat down.

Gil sat down as well. 'She's so different outside of work. She's more confident. We both are.' He thought

He leaned back slightly and placed a hand on the floor behind her so his shoulder was touching hers. She shivered slightly from the touch.

"You ok? Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little, I'll be alright though." She said back.

He smiled and shrugged his shirt off so he was in his vest and offered it to her. She shook her head and put a hand on his forearm.

"No, Gil, you'll be cold." She said.

He shook his head and put his shirt around her shoulders. She slipped her arms in the sleeves and then around his arm. She leaned against his shoulder.

"You know, you just called me Gil. I think that's the first time." He said, smiling at her.

Suddenly, Sara froze. Grissom turned to look at what she was looking at. It was the guy from the café. He was walking right over to them, waving at Sara. Gil turned to her as she made to get up so they could run off but he grabbed her arm and said "Kiss me."

"What?" Sara said, sure that she had misheard him.

"Kiss me. It'll get rid of him."

She stared at him; the guy from the café was coming closer. Gil took the last step, cupping Sara's cheek and pressing his lips to hers. The electricity was immediate. The first few kisses were tender and soft, but in the next few seconds, they turned wild and passionate. Gil moved his hand to her thigh and hers moved onto his shoulders.

The café guy stopped, shocked at what he was seeing and quickly walked past them. Grissom had now pushed forwards so Sara was lying on the ground. They lay like that for about five minutes before Sara snapped out of it.

"Griss…I think…he's gone." She said between kisses.

Gil moaned and started to push himself up but Sara grabbed his vest and pulled him back. He didn't try to get up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a night of wild and romantic love making in Sara's room, both Sara and Grissom were dead to the world. Sara lay with her back against Gil's chest, his arm covering her abdomen protectively and their fingers entwined. Grissom's head was buried in Sara's hair and it was the first thing he smelled when he woke up.

He opened one eye and looked at the source of the smell. She turned in her sleep so she was facing him. The morning light made her appear radiant Grissom thought. He brought a hand up and tucked some hair behind her ear. This caused her to wake up and she smiled at the sight of him.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked her, beaming.

She leant forwards and kissed him softy "Yes thank you, I slept wonderfully. I had a great dream."

"Oh?" he shuffled forwards and put an arm around her "And what would this dream have been about then?"

"Well," she said, tracing patterns on his chest with her finger "I was sitting on a beach in Hawaii and this dashing, handsome man came up to me and swept me off my feet, just in time because an evil villain was about to try it on. What do you think that was all about?"

"I'm not sure but I had a similar dream except in mine," he rolled on top of her and dipped his head to claim her mouth "well mine was a little more…erotic."

Sara giggled and they spent the next half hour re-enacting and elaborating the previous night's activities.

Grissom had got in the shower and Sara was just getting dressed when her phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara, how's your holiday going so far?" it was Catherine.

"Hi Cath, sorry, I was gonna call you but I've been…busy. My holiday's going great so far. How're you and the rest of the team?"

"Oh we're all fine; we had to bring in some rookies to help while you and Grissom are away. So, you hooked up with any Hawaiian Hunks yet?"

"Nah, I'm getting some alone time while I'm here." She said. Gil chose that moment to flush the toilet and come out of the bathroom.

"Did you say something honey…oh" he came out of the bathroom and saw she was on the phone. Sara made shushing actions but too late, Catherine had heard him.

"Sara? Was that Grissom?" she asked and not waiting for an answer she added "Put me on speaker."

Sara bowed her head but did as she was asked. "Ok Cath, you're on speaker."

Grissom was still staring at Sara, wondering what she was doing and cringed when he heard his name being called from the phone. "Hey Gil, what're you doing in Sara's hotel room? Did you finally get you're head outta your ass and ask her out?"

Sara had started giggling and Grissom smirked "You could say that." He said to the phone. Catherine whooped and started laughing. He looked at Sara, who shocked him by signing _"Do you want to mess with her while she's on the phone?"_ Grissom nodded and sat down next to her.

Sara put the phone on the bed between them and grabbed Gil's head, pulling him to her lips. They started kissing loudly so Catherine could hear them. She was still laughing but she stopped when she realised no one had spoken for a while and she heard the squelchy, sucking sounds of tonsil tennis.

"Guys? Guys! Eew! Hang up the phone! I don't wanna hear you two making out! I'm happy for you but…" Gil snapped the phone shut and chucked it onto the floor, his mouth never leaving Sara's.

* * *

_Vegas:_

Catherine clipped her phone back onto her belt while walking down the corridor. She stalked into the break room to find Nick, Warrick and Greg huddling over some of Greg's special coffee.

"Guys, Brass's office, now." She said and turned abruptly back into the corridor. She walked straight into Brass's office without knocking, followed by the three confused CSI's.

"And to what do I owe this visit Catherine?" said the detective.

"Yeah Cath," said Warrick "What's going on?"

Catherine sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Wait 'till you hear what I just found out!" she said.

* * *

_Hawaii:_

"When did you learn to sign?" Grissom said, trailing a finger over her belly button as they lay in bed.

"I started taking lessons just after you had surgery on your ear. Catherine told me." She said, reading the silent question on his face. "I've read up on Otosclerosis Gil, I know what you did took a lot of thought and I understand why you didn't tell any of us. I just wanted to be able to communicate with you if the worst happened."

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you, but the surgery's been successful so far. My hearing's been fine. Hey, now you'll be able to talk to my mother! That's not to pressing is it?"

"No it's fine, I want to meet your mother." She smiled and kissed him back. "I think we should get up now, no Gil." He started to trail kisses down her neck but she pushed him back "I'm already sore from the three times we've done that today. Let's rest for a while, ok?" he nodded but looked like a kicked puppy "You can, however, join me in the shower if you want." She shrugged her shoulders, jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with Grissom in hot pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the rest of the holiday Grissom and Sara were hardly apart. They even swapped their rooms for one single room.

"I could get used to this." Gil said on their last day when they woke up.

"Get used to what? Living in a hotel in Hawaii?"

"No, waking up with you, spending time with you, living with you." He leant forwards and kissed her.

"Me too. What do you want to do today?" she asked him.

"Well we have to be out of the hotel in about 45 minutes and on the plane in 4 hours so we cant really do a lot, unless it takes you less than 10 minutes to get ready to leave?" he said, kissing her again.

"Ah, well you see," she said, teasingly trailing a finger down his chest, "I packed all my stuff last night, and," her hand went lower "It'll be quicker if we share a shower so I'd say we've got a good half hour before we have to get up." Her hand grabbed him and he groaned "Do you have any suggestions to pass the time?"

An hour later, they were standing outside the hotel waiting for a cab. Even though neither had known the other would be there, they had the same time flight and were sat next to each other.

"We've got at least another hour before we should be at the airport, do you wanna go get something to eat first?" Gil said his arm around Sara's waist.

"Nah, we can eat on the plane, if there's time." She winked at him and smiled "I think we should get something for the guys as well. A surprise. What do you think?"

"Well I think the biggest surprise for them will be us being together. Mind you, I think Catherine's probably already told everyone about me being in your room." He said as a cab parked in front of them. Gil picked up their suitcases and put them in the boot of the car while Sara got in the back.

Sara was quiet during the journey to the airport and Grissom noticed it. When they got out of the cab, he turned to her and put his hands on her hips. "What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to continue this," she waved a hand between them "when we get back to Vegas? It wasn't just a holiday fling or anything?" she said with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear "Sara, I love you. Of course I want to continue seeing you. Listen, if that guy from the café hadn't come towards us that night, I would have found a way to kiss you anyway."

She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "You…you love me?"

"I love you," he repeated "I'm in love with you, I want to live with you, I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you. These past few days have been the best of my life and I haven't been thinking of anything else other than planning a future with you, Sara Sidle! I don't care what anyone else thinks back in Vegas, I don't care if they fire me and do you know why?"

"Because you love me?" she laughed, still crying, but for a totally different reason now.

"Because I love you!" he repeated again "Do you have anything you want to add?" he asked hopefully.

She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his "I love me too!" she laughed at his mock pout "And you as well I suppose. I doubt this kid would function properly if its parents didn't love each other." She eyed him carefully as he processed what she'd just said.

"What? Did you just say…am I gonna be a dad?" he said smiling. Sara nodded, also smiling and she was pulled into a bone crushing hug and a passionate kiss. "How long?" he said to her hair.

"I took the test last night." She said "I was gonna tell you this morning but we got kinda distracted. Man, Catherine's gonna have a coronary!" she laughed at the mental picture of Catherine's face when she was told.

They walked into the airport and Gil stopped as they passed a girt shop. "I just thought of the best presents to get the team." He said and pulled her into the shop.

* * *

The next day, Sara and Gil walked into work hand in hand. They strode into the break room to find everyone, including Brass sat at the table. Gil sat down and placed a bag on the table. Sara sat next to him and everyone waited for them to talk.

"I suppose Catherine has told you what happened when Sara and I were on holiday?" Gil said. They shook their heads but couldn't conceal the smiles. Grissom told them anyway "Well we're seeing each other, and it's serious. I've asked her to move in with me and Sara's accepted. Now, before I give out the assignments, who wants a present from Hawaii?" he asked.

"I do, I do!" Greg stuck his hand in the air and everyone laughed, except Grissom. He opened the bag and checked the names on the carefully wrapped, strangely shaped parcels before handing them to their prospective owners.

Greg eagerly unwrapped his to find a cheerfully coloured mug with the words _'Worlds Best Uncle'_ written around the outside of it. Nick followed suit and found the same mug with the same words on. Catherine gasped and tore off the wrapping on hers to find a similar mug, but with the words _'Worlds Best Aunt' _on it. She looked from Grissom to Sara, smiling at them, but both had put on serious faces and Sara said "Do you like them?"

"I don't get it." Greg said "Worlds Best Uncle? How can me, Nick, Warrick and Brass be uncles and Catherine be an aunt?" Warrick put his head in his hands while Nick patted Greg on the shoulder. Brass chuckled and walked over to Sara. He kissed her on the check and shook Grissom's hand.

"Congratulations pal, I'm glad you finally…" he was cut off by Grissom finishing his sentence.

"Finally got my head outta my ass, yeah I know." The rest of the team followed Brass and congratulated the happy family, leaving a confused Greg sitting on his own.

"Still none the wiser are you Greggo?" Nick drawled. Greg shook his head and Sara thought it about time she put him out of his misery, or into some more depending on how he took the news.

"Greg," she said, getting up and putting a hand in his shoulder "in about 9 months, you'll be able to use that mug." Then she walked out of the break room with Catherine who Grissom had given the assignments to.

"Nine months? Nine…oh. Oh!" Greg got up fast and looked at the mug. Then he jumped in the air and whooped. He rung Gil's hand and then made his way to his lab with a spring in his step. Both Nick and Warrick were in hysterics and Grissom soon joined them.

* * *

Years later, Sara Grissom was sitting in her bedroom looking through an old photo album. She came across photos of herself and her husband, years ago, on an island in Hawaii. She walked into the lounge to find the man in question, reading _'Forensics: The Basics' _to their 10 year old son Joe. Joe jumped up and ran to Sara as she came through the door and he hugged her.

"Mummy, Daddy's been reading me stuff about Fornensics! I wanna be a crinimalist when I grow up!" he said quickly.

"Well that's good honey, but I think you need to be able to say the words properly first. It's time for bed now anyway. Go on, I'll come in a minute." She kissed the top of her son's head and he ran off up the stairs into his room.

Sara sat down on Gil's knee and he wrapped his arms around her. "What you got there?" he asked nodding at the album.

"It's just some old photos of our first holiday, you remember it?" she kissed him.

"How could I ever forget? I got what I always wanted, I beautiful wife and family. It was the best damn holiday I've ever been on!" and they both sat there, joined shortly by Joe, looking at the photos that had been some of the best times of their lives.


End file.
